


Miracle in an elevator

by Nymus



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymus/pseuds/Nymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in the elevator, the two men talk about their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle in an elevator

**Author's Note:**

> \- My first attempt to write directly in English.  
> Beta: Strelinha

There he was, looking so handsome as Ryo remembered. Certainly, he was the most beautiful person in the world. Black hair, full lips, cute face. His laugh warmed Ryo's heart, and his gaze could make him forget everything. Ryo sighed, fascinated.  
  
His love passed unnoticed, hidden in his offensive pride. Only trained eyes could notice this feeling. At that moment, Ryo wasn't worried about hiding. Locked in the elevator with him, there was no reason to hide it.  
  
“We'll suffocate!” Tatsuya Ueda said, pressing the emergency button on the elevator several times. Even his despair was attractive. Ryo smiled.  
  
“No, we will not.”  
  
“How can you be so calm? We're stuck here for 20 minutes.”  
  
“I think this is a miracle...”  
  
“A miracle?” Tatsuya looked at him, surprised. “Are you crazy, Nishikido-senpai? A miracle?”  
  
Ryo loved that ' _Nishikido-senpai_ '. His smile grew and he crossed his arms. “Yeah, a miracle.”  
  
“Good. I'm locked with a crazy person in the elevador!” Tatsuya whispered and press the button again. Many times, as if that would make elevator work again.  
  
“The elevator is stucked... So, stop! Please?”  
  
Tatsuya lowered his arms and looked down. “We'll die here.”  
  
“No, we will not.”  
  
“Nobody comes... They know we're here... Why don't they do something? I hate elevators.”  
  
“I suppose that you are afraid? Are you?”  
  
Tatsuya looked at him, his eyes full of anger. “No, i'm not. I don't want to stay here with you.”  
  
“You ran to get here, the door was closing...” Ryo said only with the intention of irritate him. Tatsuya's face was flushed. “Perhaps it's your fault that we're here.”  
  
“Oh, so typical... The fault always mine. Maybe you're right... Yeah... I stopped the elevator only because I wanted to stay alone with you.”  
  
“I know, Ueda-san, I know.” Ryo spoke in a passionate tone.  
  
Tatsuya took a deep breath, his face still very flushed. He looked away and leaned against the cold wall of the elevator. “You're right. I wanted to be here.” He looked at Ryo. “But I have nothing related to the elevator have being without power...”  
  
“I know but I do. Now... We're alone here, no cameras, no power, nothing...” Ryo advanced in the direction of Tatsuya. “Right?”  
  
“Oh” Tatsuya smiled, nodding his head. He let him hold his head Tatsuya gave a shy smile and he kissed him. It had been a good idea to follow Ryo to the elevator. Truly a miracle happened, hes was being kissed by a man he was incredibly passionate about for so many years. “Oh, I think it's a miracle too...”


End file.
